beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angels are only named such as they appear as the angels from Christian mythos. In truth, they come from Airinth which is the homeworld to Holy. They are a very mafia like culture where all angels are divided into families. A family that becomes strong tends to absorb other smaller families into itself either through marriage or other means and currently Airinth is divided by three major families. The Houkana, The Grados, and the Moscline are the three major angelic family lines. Each is divided into the main family line and then the branching families underneath them. An example would be the Maine family which is vassaled into the Houkana family. Culture The angels are typically cutthroat in nature and rarely show much empathy towards others. The strong survive and the weak either bow their heads or die out. Typically everything falls under a system of high class, mid class, and low class. *High Class: They run the government and control as aspects of life on Airinth. They are often politicians or major figureheads in various companies and businesses. *Middle Class: While they have little pull in comparison to the higher class, they're still often the backbone of many leading industries. *Low Class: At the bottom of the food chain, the low class angels are typically servants and workers. Usually they're looked down upon by others and usually treated poorly. Even crime against low class is often overlooked. Industry is a big part of the angel culture as most are very driven individuals. Their lacking in a lot of emotions brings them to be a bit more direct as an individual though not all of them are like this but those are definitely outside the normal. Origins Angels are also known as Omega's children though in truth they're quite the opposite of what the deity looks for. Angels were very similar to humans in their start though a bit more delicate. They developed a higher state of intelligence much quicker than humans had in their time. After early colonization on Airinth they discovered the Holy Element very early compared to most races, in fact the only race to discover an Element faster was the Korovich. After finding Holy, they changed from a very shamanistic style of life to a more modernized one and almost a faux form of nobility came forth between various tribes. Though these tribes changed to become more like cities with an actual governing body, though the governing body was often just the strongest angel for that area. It did not take much longer before the class system to take effect and basically in the beginning when family nobility. began to start. The first family to really rise to power was the Grados, headed by a widow by the name of Fortuna Grados. She became one of the most prominent angels to have ever lived and also created one of the more peaceful families. As an only daughter, she inherited the family lineage and brought forth a sort of golden age for the continent she reigned over. In the meantime, on the other side of Airinth a war had broken out between the Moscline and Houkana families. Each was vying for control of the lands though when the Grados had finally crossed the oceans to explore, the three were forced to make a very uneasy peace treaty. The Moscline had been the very first family to discover Holy and wield its power, giving them a massive edge over other families in the area though there was one exception. As with all things, it's not necessarily set in stone that you are born with your planet's Element. A random chance can occur and in this case the Houkana family was born into Fire. Wielding a different Element entirely, the two clans did battle time and time again before the Grados Peace Treaty came into effect. Each took reign of its own territory across Airinth and despite the slight cold war between each of the major families, the angel race prospered. The Abyss Looks Back At this point in time, the angel race had began to secretly fight within itself once more in a very subtle civil war. Each side was struggling to try and find some edge over the others. The Houkana family had stolen bits of information from both the Moscline and the Grados to begin working on Anti-Elements. During that time the Moscline family had begun to start work on the Elemental Neutralizer W.M.D. which was originally theorized by Iosara Moscline but never actually completed, instead it was taken on by a team of researchers under the request of the current Head of Family. Meanwhile the Grados family had also begun their own response to the other two threats and took a more natural response. They created the Seraphs which were essentially mutated angels spliced with Korovich DNA to be capable of wielding multiple Elements, sometimes even up to six or eight. For every Element that a Seraph could wield, it would have a wing to represent it giving them a sometimes bizarre appearance. This would be the foreshadowing of a great war that would overtake Airinth and ultimately the Houkana family would prevail over the other two, thus claiming final dominance over the planet itself as well as angel-kind in general.